


RWBY: Blood of the Rose: Glossary

by dongyrn, Silvana_Crowe



Category: RWBY, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvana_Crowe/pseuds/Silvana_Crowe
Summary: A glossary of terms for those unfamiliar with the World of Darkness. This serves as a companion work toRWBY: Blood of the Rose.





	RWBY: Blood of the Rose: Glossary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY: Blood of the Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145019) by [dongyrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn), [Silvana_Crowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvana_Crowe/pseuds/Silvana_Crowe). 



> This serves as a glossary of terms for those not used to the game my story is a crossover for, **Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines** , or the **World of Darkness** game that it is based on. Some of these definitions are particular to the game rather than the larger setting as they have been taken directly from the loading screen tips, though I’ve tried to fix some of them. And while some of these terms might not show up in the story yet… they will all be of relevance later.

**Anarchs** : Vampires who reject the Traditions of Caine and the dictates of the elders who enforce them. Ironically, elders grudgingly afford anarchs some degree of status, due to the anarchs' ability to obtain power in spite of the elders' opposition. Anarchs are also respected for their passion and drive, which few elder Kindred, mired as they are in their age and dissatisfaction, can muster. Ultimately, however, most Kindred see anarchs as jackals, scavenging their unlives from what slips through the elders' fingers.

 **Antediluvians** : These ancient vampires, if they exist at all, are likely the most powerful creatures in the world. Members of the Third Generation, the Antediluvians are only two steps removed from the First Vampire, Caine.

 **Archbishop** : A title for the Sabbat vampires who sway over a smaller region, similar to a Camarilla prince ruling a city. Archbishops serve each Cardinal of the sect.

 **Autarkis** : An Autarkis is a term used to describe a vampire that remains outside the larger vampire society of a given city and often refuses to acknowledge the claim of a Prince, Archbishop, Baron, sect, clan, or other such entity. These are the only true "independent" Kindred, according to them, anyway.

 **Baron** : An anarch "prince"; a Kindred who claims a domain but is a member of the Anarch Movement.

 **Barony** : A Barony is a land held by a very powerful and influential Kindred, called the baron. It is similar to a domain in every aspect. This term is used in reference to domains controlled by the Anarch Movement, and in Camarilla territories, where rulership is centralized to a single powerful prince who rules over large areas.

 **Bishop** : A title given to Sabbat rulers of a city. They answer to the Archbishop and are above Priests.

 **Blood Doll** : A blood doll is a mortal who freely lets vampires drink from them. Frequently found as members of subcultures such as the Goths, blood dolls seek a perverse thrill from the vampire's Kiss, but their tendency to actively seek out vampires to give it to them means that they unwittingly walk a very thin and dangerous line with their lives. Blood dolls often end up in one or more vampires' herds, though they rarely become ghouls or earn the Embrace. Many blood dolls escalate their masochistic impulse by sharing their blood with one another in a perverse (and extremely dangerous) parody of the Kiss.

 **Blood Hunt** : The precept is simple: Those who break the laws are slain. A vampire who violates the Traditions and brings the wrath of the elders on his head is hunted down and destroyed. All who hear the call are expected to participate and assist. The most common name for this action is the blood hunt.

 **Bloodline** : A bloodline describes a group of vampires who share a common lineage, weakness and Disciplines but are distinct from one of the thirteen clans of Caine. The childe of a vampire who belongs to a bloodline will always belong to the same bloodline as her sire, and there's no set way to change one's lineage. Bloodlines are generally the product of unique supernatural events, and are functionally just smaller clans and aren't necessarily tied to specific clans.

The **Book of Nod** : A loose collection of Kindred legendry and history. The Book of Nod chronicles the origin of the Kindred, though it has never been published in its entirety. Fragments of the document and its many partial transcriptions circulate among certain strata of Kindred society.

 **Cainite** : Although its use has died out since the Dark Ages, the term Cainite is used to refer to vampires. The word Cainite is used exclusively by vampires and recollects their descent from Caine, the Third Mortal and First Vampire. The term is more popular among members of the Sabbat than those of the Camarilla, who prefer the more innocuous Kindred. Vampires who do not believe they are descended from Caine likewise object to the term, and it does not apply to the Kuei-jin.

 **Caitiff** : The Caitiff are the clanless vampires, outcast by other Kindred and despised by those who bother to notice them at all. Vampires may become clanless either by having no idea of their sires' identities (and thus having no sense of lineage) or by being of such weak generation that no identifying clan characteristics are discernable. Caitiff are almost universally regarded as bastard children and orphans, though some rise to a degree of prominence among the anarchs.

The **Camarilla** : The largest sect of vampires in existence, the Camarilla, concerns itself with the Masquerade, thereby hoping to maintain a place for Kindred in the modern nights. The Camarilla is an open society; it claims all vampires as members (whether they want to belong or not), and any vampire may claim membership, regardless of lineage.

 **Chantry** : A chantry is a gathering point for collaborating sorcerers. While a chantry may conceivably be a cave, part of a forest, or some other natural location, they are typically buildings that were specifically designed as a haven for magic users or have since been dedicated to that purpose. Chantries are often heavily protected by means both mundane and magical, and entrance may only be granted to members of a particular magical society. Thus, wars between rival groups of sorcerers often involve seeking out and attempting to destroy such locations, while others seek to infiltrate a chantry in order to seize any magical lore and artifacts that may be within. The term was carried with the Tremere when they fell to vampirism, so their communal havens are also referred to as Chantries.

 **Childe** : A vampire created through the Embrace - the childe is the progeny of the sire. This term is often used derogatorily, indicating inexperience. Plural: childer.

 **Clan** : A group of vampires who share common characteristics passed on by the Blood. There are 13 known clans, all of which were reputedly founded by members of the Third Generation.

  * Clan **Assamite** : Based in their hidden fortress Alamut in the Middle East, the Assamite clan are traditionally seen by Western Kindred as dangerous assassins and diablerists, but in truth they are guardians, warriors, and scholars who seek to distance themselves from the Jyhad. Throughout their history, they have remained a self-sufficient and independent clan.
  * Clan **Brujah** : Largely composed of rebels, both with and without causes. Individualistic, outspoken and turbulent, Brujah hold social change near to their undead hearts, and the clan's ranks contain some of the most violent of the Camarilla Kindred. Most other vampires perceive the Brujah as nothing more than punks and miscreants, but the truth of the matter is that genuine passion lies behind their polemics.


  * Clan **Gangrel** : Gangrel are fierce warriors. Gangrel ferocity does not stem from anarchic rage, but from animalistic instinct. They are among the most predatory Kindred and love to lose themselves in the thrill of the hunt. Gangrel have a keen understanding of the Beast in their souls and prefer to spend their nights in communion with the animals whom they so emulate.


  * Clan **Giovanni** : The Giovanni are as much a family as they are a clan; the majority of their neonates are Embraced from clan members' mortal descendants. These insular Necromancers avidly pursue two goals: accumulating material wealth and learning the secrets of Death itself.
  * Clan  **Lasombra** : The leaders of the Sabbat, clan Lasombra are social Darwinists, predators, elegant, and inhuman. Firm believers in the worthy ruling and the unworthy serving, the Lasombra have maintained their traditions even as they have turned the Sabbat to their own purposes.


  * Clan **Malkavian** : Even other Damned fear the Malkavians. The cursed blood of their clan has polluted their minds, with the result that every last Malkavian across the world is incurably insane. What's worse, a Malkavian's madness can take nearly any form, from overpowering homicidal tendencies to near-catatonia.


  * Clan **Nosferatu** : While other vampires still look human and may travel in mortal society, Nosferatu are twisted and deformed by the curse of vampirism. As such, Nosferatu find themselves loathed and ostracized by the other Children of Caine, who consider them disgusting and interact with them only when they must. Nosferatu are survivors par excellence. Few creatures, mortal or vampire, know a city's back alleys and dark corners like the Nosferatu do. Additionally, Nosferatu have mastered the crafts of sneaking and eavesdropping; they make a point of keeping up with current gossip and affairs, not merely for pleasure, but for survival. Information brokers without peer, they can command high prices for their knowledge.
  * Clan  **Ravnos** : Known for being wandering vagabonds and hucksters, the Ravnos are charlatans who gleefully practice their arts of deception and theft. Misunderstood as a clan of gypsies and tricksters, the western Ravnos are a minor and heretical branch of the undead lords of India. Gifted with the power to manipulate maya, the Ravnos see themselves as tempters and avengers, replacing the fallen Kuei-Jin in the scheme of the universe.
  * Followers of **Set** : The Followers of Set (or Setites) are a clan of vampires who believe their founder was the Egyptian god Set. Orthodox Setite belief dictates that Set will one day return to rule or consume the world, and devout Setites prepare the way for his resurrection. To this end, the clan remains independent of the Sects of other Kindred, and practice with great skill the arts of corruption, deceit and ancient sorcery. They refer to themselves as the Mesu Bedshet, the "Children of Rebellion".


  * Clan **Toreador** : Of all the clans, Toreador are the vampires most connected to the mortal world. While other vampires view the kine as pawns or simple sustenance, Toreador glide gracefully and effortlessly through the society of mortals, sampling the delights of each age as a gourmand savors rare delicacies.


  * Clan **Tremere** : Whether dreaded, mistrusted, feared or reviled, the insular vampires of Clan Tremere are anything but ignored. Those who have heard of the clan's doings are typically suspicious of the Tremere and with good reason. Through their own artifice, they have mastered a form of vampiric sorcery, complete with rituals and spells, that is as potent - if not more so - than any other power of the Blood.


  * Clan **Tzimisce** : Possessed of a peculiar nobility, coupled with an evil that transcends mortal perception, Clan Tzimisce leads the Sabbat in its rejection of all things human. More so than any other vampires, the Tzimisce revel in their monstrousness. They practice a "fleshcrafting" Discipline that they use to disfigure their foes and sculpt themselves into beings of terrible beauty.


  * Clan **Ventrue** : From time out of mind, Ventrue has been the clan of leadership, enforcing the ancient Traditions and seeking to shape the destiny of the Kindred. In nights of old, Ventrue were chosen from nobles, merchant princes or other wielders of power. In modern times the clan recruits from wealthy "old money" families, ruthless corporate climbers, and politicians. Whatever the origin, Ventrue preserve stability and maintain order for the Camarilla.



**Cleopatra** : A derogatory nickname for Nosferatu that were Embraced because of their extraordinary beauty; the Nosferatu's curse deforms them both mentally and physically, giving perverse pleasure to many Sewer Rats. While some Nosferatu create Cleopatras as punishment for those who are beautiful and cruel, their ranks are not limited to just the vain among the beautiful; even those with kind natures may be targeted by Nosferatu with an extreme hatred for beauty. Many Cleopatras attempt to learn the Obfuscate ability as soon as possible, in an attempt to resume their old ways. (Cleopatras are named for the trapeze artist from the movie _Freaks_ , who scorned the freaks in her circus and was attacked and deformed by them for her vanity.)

 **Diablerie** : The act of diablerie, also called the Amaranth, involves one Cainite draining another vampire of blood and then devouring their soul. Most vampires consider it a heinous act, akin to cannibalism. The aggressor, dubbed the diablerist, automatically loses some of their Humanity and is branded by black streaks in their aura that may persist for several years. Still, the practice holds a great deal of allure, for it is said to bestow the greatest pleasure imaginable, and can also grant greater power.

 **Domain** : A Domain is a physical territory to which a Cainite access for the purpose of feeding and asserting his will. Some vampires refer to their domain as hunting grounds, and most jealously guard them, even invoking the Second Tradition of the same name to protect their claims. A Prince will often claim a city as their Domain.

 **Elder** : The term Elder is used to denote the status of a vampire who has experienced at least 300 years of unlife. Typically, elders of Europe are much older than those across the Atlantic Ocean. Most of the time Elders are the oldest active vampires in undead society.

 **Elysium** : An Elysium area is the domain of a powerful vampire (or an area protected by one).

The **Embrace** : The act of a vampire draining and replacing a victim's blood, with a bit of their own, to pass the curse of vampirism to a mortal.

 **Final Death** : A term used by vampires to refer to permanent death, as opposed to torpor or their first death as part of the Embrace. By nature, vampires are incredibly resilient and tend to recover from wounds that would kill a mortal several times over. However, there is a limit to the punishment that their bodies can take, and specific forms of damage, such as from fire or sunlight, can lead to true destruction. Final Death is not to be confused with diablerie, which not only inflicts Final Death on the vampire's body but devours the soul and perhaps everything that made the victim who they were.

 **Fledgling** : A newly created vampire. After the immediate Embracing of a mortal, the victim will become a fledgling. The newly turned vampire must be able to stabilize the Beast within before gaining status. Ultimately, it is the responsibility of the sire to ensure that the childe is even worthy of the Embrace. When the vampire has at least passed through the initial stages of vampiric existence and no longer needs the protection of the sire, the fledgling will often be viewed as a neonate.

 **Frenzy** : A term describing a supernatural fight-or-flight reaction experienced by vampires. Frenzy occurs when the Beast takes over the vampire's personality, usually a result of extreme stress such as starvation, pain or public humiliation. The primary purpose of the frenzy is to kill or otherwise neutralize the stimulus responsible for inducing it, so a vampire driven to frenzy from hunger will attempt to feed on anything he/she can catch whereas a character entering frenzy in combat will attempt to kill all nearby combatants. The Kindred of the Camarilla consider frenzy dangerous, bestial and a sign of weak will and they try to avoid it whenever possible. Sabbat vampires may resist or Embrace frenzy (or "ride the wave") depending on their Path of Enlightenment.

 **Gehenna** : Gehenna, so the Kindred say, will presage the end of the world, as vampires and mortals alike are consumed in an inexorable tide of blood.

 **Gehenna Cults** : Gehenna cults exist to prepare for, or prevent, the end of the world. Fearing the culmination of the Jyhad and the return of the Antediluvians, the cults prepare either to serve the Ancients (thus hopefully averting their own destruction when the end comes) or to discover the Antediluvians' hidden havens (thus striking preemptively against them and averting Gehenna outright).

 **Generation** : Caine, as the first vampire, is the first generation, the original vampire. As he sired Enoch, Irad, and Zilah, they became the second generation and so on. Every Childe is one generation higher than their Sire. There have been a total of 15 generations of vampires, with the 14th and 15th being considered cursed, almost all of them being Thin Bloods.

  * **Second** Generation: Caine's childer, Enoch, Irad, and Zilah, are the second generation and the sires of the Antediluvian. They were extremely powerful and passed down their powers to their childer.

  * **Third** Generation: Third generation vampires are called the Antediluvian, as all of them have been Embraced before the Great Flood. They were 13 of them, each of them being the progenitors of all the 13 original clans. Most of the Antediluvian are either dead, departed from the world of the living in the Abyss or became victims of Diablerie, though there are Antediluvian who still are active, such as the Tzimisce Antediluvian or Haqim, the Assamite Antediluvian.

  * **Fourth** Generation: The 4th generation is named the generation of the Methuselah. Each of them are the childer of the Antediluvian. Some of them are still active in the world of the Kindred and all of them are extremely powerful.

  * **Fifth** Generation: The childer of the Methuselah, they are both old and powerful. They have much influence and most of them are lords of great power in either Camarilla or Sabbat.

  * **Sixth** Generation: They are also very influential and powerful, having positions of great responsibility in the world of vampires.

  * **Seventh** Generation: The Elders, they are old vampires, both powerful and influential. Even though they are not as old or powerful as the Methuselah or the Antediluvian, they still hold much sway over the Kindred society.

  * **Eighth** and **Ninth** Generation: The generations of the Ancillae, these vampires are pretty young but quite strong and they tend to sire many childer, in order to grow their strength and influence through numbers.

  * The **Tenth** Generation: Young vampires, they are usually rebellious against their elders, as they are searching for a path of their own in the eternal nights.

  * The **Eleventh** , **Twelfth** and **Thirteenth** Generations: Most of them are fledglings, new vampires. They are usually looked down upon because of their youth and the fact that they are prone to mistakes. They are usually just pawns for their elders, but some of them gained much respect in the Kindred society.

  * The **Fourteenth** and **Fifteenth** Generations: The Thin Bloods whose blood is so diluted that they can barely be called vampires. Most of the older Kindred views them as a sign of Gehenna.




**Ghoul** : A human who is blood-bound to a vampire. To become a ghoul, a human must drink the blood of a vampire – who then becomes their regnant – and must continue to do so once a month to feel the full benefits. Ghouls are faster, stronger, heal quicker than normal humans, and do not age because of the vampire blood. Ghouls have the potential, just as their Master does, to live forever feeding on vampire blood. Depending on the type of vampire's blood a ghoul receives, their personality may change. For instance, if a human is given Malkavian blood, they may experience some of the side effects of the clan, such as hearing voices, suffering from insanity, and predicting strange insights.

 **Haven** : A haven is a term used to describe the home or the hideout of a Kindred.

 **Humanity** : Humanity is a moral code that allows Kindred to retain their mortal sensibilities in the face of their transformation into parasitic monsters. In essence, it is what keeps a vampire from becoming a mindless animal, enslaved by their thirst for blood.

 **Hunter** : A Vampire Hunter is a human who is trained in killing Kindred. While their methods are unique to each of the hunters, they share a common trait: they hate Kindred and everything that has to do with them. An example of vampire hunting organization is the **Society of Leopold**.

 **Inquisitor** : Most Inquisitors are fanatic but spottily educated and trained, seldom posing any real threat. Likewise, most Inquisitors are mere mortals, with none of the supernatural powers attributed to saints. A few Inquisitors, though, actually manifest sufficient Faith to repel or even wound the Damned with their holy auras. (See  **Society of Leopold**.)

The **Jyhad** : The secret, self-destructive war waged between the generations. Elder vampires manipulate their lessers, using them as pawns in a terrible game whose rules defy comprehension.

 **Kindred** : The race of vampires as a whole, or a single vampire.

 **Kine** : A somewhat archaic and derogatory term used by the Kindred to refer to mortals. The expression “Kindred and Kine” refers to all the people of the world. The archaic singular (kow) isn't used anymore. (Origin: Domesticated bovine animals as a group, regardless of sex or age.)

 **Kiss** : The Kiss is a term in vampire terminology that refers to the act of biting and taking blood from a mortal. Feeding is an incredibly intoxicating and erotic experience for vampires and their victims, akin to both sex and falling in love. The victims become paralyzed with euphoria, preventing them from escaping, and dulling their senses to the environment. The vampire experiences a heady rush in addition to its carnal hunger is being satisfied. The Kiss is immensely pleasurable for the victim to the point of becoming addicted to it. However, Clan Giovanni's Kiss produces excruciating pain instead of pleasure.

 **Kuei-jin** : The Children of Caine have spread throughout the world, but they find themselves thwarted in the Far East by the mysterious Kuei-jin, non-Kindred vampires native to the Orient. The Kuei-jin (鬼人, Ghost Person), also called the Cathayan, Wan Kuei, Gui Ren and Kindred of the East, are Asian vampires.

The **Masquerade** : An organized campaign enforced by the Camarilla to convince people that vampires do not exist. The Masquerade is the cornerstone survival strategy for Kindred, without it, the kine would rise up and exterminate all the undead.

 **Neonate** : A neonate is a recently embraced vampire that has passed through the initial stages of vampiric existence, the fledgling stage. It is the sire's responsibility to ensure that the childe does not embarrass itself or its sire in vampiric society. Neonates are generally lightly involved in the true machinations of undead society. They aren't powerful enough to really matter and are consequently used primarily as pawns by their elders. Conversely, they still have an investment in the mortal world of the 21st century and are less likely to adhere to the feudal character of vampiric society. After approximately a century of unlife, a vampire is called an ancilla.

 **Primogen** : The primogen are the assembled elders of each clan in a city. In theory, primogen represent their clans among the political body of the elders, but in practice, the primogen are more often an "old vampires' club" and an incestuous nest of treachery and favor-currying.

 **Prince** : The prince is, to put it simply, the vampire who has enough power to hold domain over a city, codify the laws for that city and keep the peace. Such a position is typically held by an elder, for who but an elder has the necessary personal charisma and power to take and hold domain in a metropolis?

 **Regent** : The overseer and figurehead of a local chantry of the Tremere clan. They are responsible for seeing that the goals of the clan are carried out locally and they are accountable to the presiding Lord of the territory. Thanks to agreements stemming back from the founding time of the Camarilla, a Regent has the right to enforce the Traditions on his own volition on chantry grounds, with the sole exception of the right of creating progeny.

 **Regnant** : To a ghoul, a regnant or domitor is the vampire who regularly provides them with vampiric vitae and is thus the source of their superhuman capabilities. Ghouls share a special bond with their regnant and will, depending on the regnant's capabilities, develop varying Disciplines.

 **Sabbat** : The Sabbat is an organization of cainites who reject the Traditions. Unlike the Camarilla, the Sabbat believe in the existence of the Antediluvians and Caine. The sect rejects The Masquerade, and instead revel in their superior power, often resulting in extreme violence.

 **Sect** : In the setting of _Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines_ , the majority of vampires are loyal to one of several sects, which are strongly clan-oriented but primarily political entities. The two major sects are the Camarilla and Sabbat, which respectively comprise vampires who attempt to uphold the Masquerade and generally maintain their humanity at passable levels, and vampires who seek to eliminate the Masquerade and rule humanity as predators. This isn't to say that the Camarilla are nice, they're just pragmatic. These sects trace their history back to 16th century Europe and the Convention of Thorns which ended the Anarch Revolt. The Sabbat are the descendants of those Anarchs, while the Camarilla are the signatories to the convention. The two sects have been mortal enemies ever since, although the difference is blurred at the higher levels and lower generations.

 **Sheriff** : While the job description may vary from city to city, the sheriff's prime job is to be the prince's "enforcer", the vampire who hauls offenders off to court, keeps order in the streets, and generally stands ready to assist with the "muscle" of ruling."

 **Sire** : A vampire that has Embraced a childe. The term is unisexual, applying to both male and female vampires. Alternatively, the term may apply to the Embrace itself. The sire has the responsibility of raising his childe to become a good vampire. A bad childe is a reason for others to look down on the sire. They could be seen as the "Parent" of a childe.

The **Society of Leopold** : The Inquisition exists today, though no official Church records speak of it. The Inquisition of the modern world is known as the Society of Leopold. Many of its members are researchers and occultists, but some are fanatic vampire-hunters who, in true Torquemada-esque fashion, mercilessly root out and destroy the "spawn of Satan".

 **Supernatural** : A term often used as a noun to describe supernatural beings such as vampires, garou, mages, wraiths, changelings, demon, and spirits. The term does explicitly _not_ refer to mortals.

 **Thin Bloods** : The term thin-blooded, or Thin Bloods is primarily used to refer to Caitiff and vampires of the last generations. Thin-blooded can be taken subjectively; generally, blood "thickness" is a relative term: Cainites of lower Generations have more highly concentrated or "thicker" vitae, while those of higher Generations have "thinner" vitae. In the Final Nights, thin-blooded vampires are synonymous with vampires of the 14th and 15th Generations. While only about half of 14th generation are Thin Bloods, all 15th generation vampires are. For centuries the thin-blooded have been persecuted by Elders, Gehenna cults, and other Noddists that fear their existence because Gehenna prophecies seem to indicate thin-blooded vampires are a sign of the end times. While in previous centuries the Caitiff bore the brunt of this hatred, the upsurge of 14th and 15th generation Kindred has become a matter of great debate and concern and has notably resulted in the return of the office of the Scourge in Camarilla cities.

 **Torpor** : A state of deep sleep that a Vampire may enter, either voluntarily or as a result of lack of blood and/or damage received. This is separate from the Final Death in that the Vampire may eventually awaken again.

 **Traditions** : The fundamental laws of Kindred society, supposedly handed down by Caine himself. The Traditions form the legal backbone of Camarilla society, although in modern nights, the Prince fulfills the Elder role outlined in the traditions. Most vampiric culture springs from the Traditions — presentation is outlined in the Tradition of Hospitality, the Blood Hunt in the Tradition of Destruction and the parceling of land in the Tradition of Domain. Here is the basic breakdown of the six traditions:

  * **Masquerade** : Hide the existence of vampires.
  * **Domain** : A Kindred's hunting ground is their own territory, and they rule it absolutely.
  * **Progeny** : Sire only with permission of one's elders.
  * **Accounting** : Until childer are released, their actions are the responsibility of their sire.
  * **Hospitality** : Honor the domains of others, and present oneself to the ruler of any domain you visit.
  * **Destruction** : The right to kill Kindred is reserved for the Elder of a community. Only an Elder may call a Blood Hunt.



**Vampires** : One of the principal supernatural races, they are split into two main types, Kindred (also called Cainites) and Kuei-jin. In the modern nights, The Masquerade has succeeded in convincing mortals that vampires are nothing more than myth and their knowledge about vampires is limited to what is portrayed in movies and books. Only a handful of cults and sects, such as the Society of Leopold, are aware of the existence of vampires and their society, though their information is incomplete. Werewolves regard vampires as servants of something that might be described, in their mythology, as the Spirit of Destruction and Corruption, which makes discussion between the two races rare and neither side understands anything about the other, except for a mutual hostility. As vampires prefer civilization and werewolves the wilds, encounters are rare but usually violent.

 **Vitae** : The primal essence and energies of blood. It is the source of a vampire's power and also the cause of their cravings. It is what sustains the undead body of the vampire and the reason they must drink the blood of the living.

 **Werewolf** : Werewolves are universally feared by vampires as ruthless, efficient killers, and more than one vampire claims to have witnessed a single angered werewolf bring down an entire coterie of Kindred. Insular and xenophobic, the werewolves despise the Kindred; the precise reason behind this loathing is unknown, but a vampire caught by a werewolf is assuredly in dire peril.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any other terms you would like added for the benefit of the readership.


End file.
